


all over again

by heterocosmica



Series: 15 minute fics [13]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/M, Fifteen Minute Fic, Post-Season/Series Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 20:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18017843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heterocosmica/pseuds/heterocosmica
Summary: Eventually, Wilson does die.





	all over again

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the 15 minute fics prompt photo friday #21 on pillowfort.

House shows up at her doorstep a week later. She should probably be shocked, shaken, confused. All she feels is relief, akin to the feeling of sinking down into a warm bath after a long, tiring day. Without a question, she moves aside, letting him into her small, mostly empty apartment.

He follows her to her old couch and they sit in silence.

He looks at the floor, tapping his cane, and she stares at him in wonder. It all seems so normal. Like they’re back in 2005 and she’s that same naïve, open girl and he’s her captivating boss. It’s almost surreal how much the moment feels like they’d gone back in time.

When he finally looks at her, the world restarts. She jumps up, pastes a plastic smile on her face, offers him a glass of water, starts asking questions. The questions are, of course, inconsequential but they fill the air. All the little “how’s your leg”s and “wanna order Chinese or pizza”s seem harmless, easy. The big questions on her mind? Well, they’re the scary ones. The ones that might just shake her to her core and shatter her reality.

It’s almost four hours later that he says anything of consequence. It’s a sad question let out shakily, without any of his Housian confidence.

“Do you want to come with me?”

Breath catches in her throat. The coughing fit that follows ruins the almost cinematic mystery of the moment and it makes her want to laugh. Had she ever thought that anything with him could be easy? And was he always this compelling? And did she always… want this much?

She answers with a raspy “Yes” before she even realizes she’d said anything.

And, yes, it’s what she needs to do right now. Going on the run with House, travelling the world, that’s what her whole life had been leading to, she knew it in her soul.


End file.
